


We're assassins, not monsters

by the_toadlet



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: DEATH DEATH DEAAATH, M/M, and this isn't too shitty, idk i haven't posted in forever, this was technically for an assignment woops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:59:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: woopsuhh shit man murdery assassin phan with no context woO its p darned shit but like here ya gooo





	We're assassins, not monsters

“I love you, but the mission comes first,” Phil whispered, a gun held to his partner's head. Dan glared defiantly, covering the child's body with his own. 

 

“It's a child, Phil. How could you kill a  _ child _ ?” 

 

“The same way you could shoot that dog. Dan, we have to support our family.” 

 

“By murdering a four year old?” 

 

Phil edged closer to Dan, pressing the cold metal to his husbands temple. Dan curled closer around the kid, who had started crying silently. 

 

“Dan, at least he’s not Ava.” 

 

“How  _ dare  _ you bring our child into this conversation,” Dan hissed. 

 

“We need to afford the medical bills.” Phil sounded tired, his gun hand dropping slightly. Dan took advantage of the momentary lapse and sprang forward, snatching the gun out of Phil’s hand and pointing it at him warily. 

 

“You know we could take a different job.”

 

“This one pays the best.”

 

The poor kid was crawling across the floor, trying to hide under his bed. Phil slowly tilted to the side, making sure to keep one hand up- almost mockingly, Dan thought. Quick as a snake, the older man pulled another gun out of his boot and trained it on the child to their left. 

 

“Don’t.”

 

“What are you gonna do if I do shoot him?”

 

Dan let out a long breath.

 

“Shoot you.” 

 

Phil smiled sadly.

 

“Goodbye, Dan.”

 

Two shots rang out, followed by a muffled sob and breaking glass. Blood followed the cracks in the hardwood floors, coming from the two bodies on the floor next to the bed. A tear slipped from the icy blue eye watching the window, just before it clouded over.


End file.
